The flexible plastic bag has more or less become the most widely used receptacle for use in lawn maintenance, trash and other various uses. In one method of use, the flexible plastic bag is inserted into a rigid container, much like a liner, and the open end of the flexible bag is folded down over the side wall of the container. When the flexible bag is filled, it is removed from the container, the open end is folded together and tied and eventually discarded. One problem encountered with the use of rigid container occurs when the container is to be used at a remote location that may require some type of a vehicle to transport it. If the container is relatively large, difficulties can arise in transporting it to another location. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,911, there is illustrated a different type of support for a flexible bag in which a plurality of legs are fixedly mounted on a ring so as to support the ring at a distance above a support surface. The lower portions of the legs extend radially outwardly so as to provide a large space for the bag to expand. The open end of the flexible bag is passed through the inner surface of the ring and then folded down over the outer surface of the ring. An elastic band is put around the flexible bag to urge it against the outer surface of the ring. This type of support still has the transportation problem and deterioration of the elastic band will permit the flexible bag to slip therethrough.